


You're Disgusting. You're Useless. You're Nothing To Me.

by KayCeeBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeBabe/pseuds/KayCeeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean begins to sell his body to strangers for money so he can feed himself and Sammy. John catches him and verbally attacks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Disgusting. You're Useless. You're Nothing To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Not-Beta'd. Sorry. Hope you enjoy though! :D

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. This is so not good. There are at least 10 things that Dean would never ever wish upon _anyone_ and this…this is number one.

Dean was sitting in the impala passenger seat while his dad was _fuming._ If Dean wasn’t so afraid to even _look_ at his father, he wouldn’t be surprised to see smoke coming out of Johns ears.

Dean has made the worlds biggest mistake and he’s about to get the world’s biggest punishment for it.

 

~:~

 

6 months ago, Dean was sitting on the steps of their rented house while he listened to his empty stomach growl for the umpteenth time. He had to do something, anything. They couldn’t live like this, he would starve to death before their father even got home. He had to keep Sammy alive, and the only way Sammy was going to survive was if Dean survived.

Dean threw his arm over his face and rested his head on the step above him.

He was too young to work, and too old to beg. This was too hard, Deans just a child! How is he expected to feed himself _and_ a raging, hormonal, teenage boy alone? It just wasn’t possible.

“Hey cutie,” said a deep voice. Dean opened his eyes and looked up at the man whom was unabashedly leering at him.

“Uh…” Dean confusedly glanced behind himself as he brought himself into a sitting position.

“Can I help you…”, the guy looked Dean up and down like he was famished and Dean was the last piece of meat. It was disturbing.

Dean himself looked down at his tattered jeans that were way to long for him, (he bought them big because he knew Sammy would need them long later) his plain dark blue t-shirt and gray flannel. What the actual fuck was happening?

“You sure look like you could help me, how old are you? 16? 17? That’s so hot,” the man actually fucking licked his lips. If Dean weren’t so fucking confused, he’d floor this creep within a minute.

“What? I’m…” Dean began to slowly understand what was happening here. Slowly being an overestimate.

“How much do you cost? I’m supposed to be home in an hour so I don’t expect the whole nine yards.” Dean’s eyes bulged out of his head.

Was this asshole going to _buy_ Dean? Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This guy can’t be serious, can he?

“Oh no, I’m not a – “ Dean stopped talking once he noticed the guy started pulling bills of cash out from his wallet. This guy was seriously going to buy sex from Dean.

The smart thing to do in this situation would be to threaten this creep with a gun to the head and then take a nap as he ran for his life. But when it comes to Sammy, Dean isn’t very smart.

Instead, Dean’s malnutrition weak body brought itself into a standing position and he led Mr. I-cant-get-laid-for-free to his car.

6 months later, and John Winchester caught his eldest son on his knees with a complete strangers dick in his mouth.

~:~

 

Dean sat ridged as his father slowly pulled into the driveway of their current home. John couldn’t eve look at Dean until they were in the house and Dean finally came face to face with a cold and angry gaze of a disappointed father.

“What the _fuck_ are you fucking thinking?” , Dean flinched at every word that boomed out of his fathers mouth.

“Do you honestly think that Sam would grow up normal if he was being raised by a fucking faggot prostitute?”

“Dad, Sam doesn’t –“

‘I don’t fucking care who knows! All I care about is that my sons become good hunters and one of them is already a queer! I’m afraid to find out what the next will be like.”

Dean was pressed up against the wall by his fathers’ words, unable to move from the hatred in them; afraid to speak from the pure disgust he can taste in the air.

“Dean, I mean seriously! I did _not_ raise you to be some kind of queer faggot! I raised you to be a – “

“ A good hunter, dad, I know! But the problem with that is that you didn’t raise me! You left when I was six and you haven’t come back yet! You’re a coward –“  
”don’t you speak to me like that!”  
”who only cares about himself and his dead wife!”

 

… Deans said too much. He’s gone too far. The whole house is silent as Dean tries to melt into the wall.

His father is looking at him in what should be hurt. But John Winchester doesn’t get “hurt” by words, he gets angry.

“You little good for nothing, pain in my ass, piece of shit.”, John comes uncomfortably close to Deans face as he growls out words that feel like knives.

“You are _not_ my son.”  
”Dad –“  
”You are not the boy Mary would have wanted.”  
”No please –“

“ You are nothing to me, boy. Nothing but a dispensable sack of shit I keep around to baby-sit.”  
”Dad, stop –“ wet hot streams were rolling down Deans face as the words he’s been telling himself for half a year are being spat at by the one man he cant disappoint.

“You’re disgusting –“  
”Dad!”  
”You’re useless –“  
”Please –“

“You’re nothing to me – “  
”You have to stop! I’m begging y –“  
”My life would have been so much easier if you had just burned in that fire alongside your mother!”  
Dean was openly sobbing now as his farther pushed him aside and left the house. He curled in onto himself as he heard the rawer of the Impalas engine.

_You’re disgusting. You’re useless. You’re nothing to me._

Dean brought his knees up to his chest.

_You’re disgusting. You’re useless. You’re nothing to me._

He rolled over so he was face the wall.

_You’re disgusting. You’re useless. You’re nothing to me._

Dean tried to fall asleep but none came as he slowly rocked himself back and forth.

_I’m disgusting. I’m useless. I’m nothing to me._


End file.
